Lena and silver the birds (2020) trailer
Lena and silver: we are lena and silver a little ball of super energy in an extremely handsome package. On our planet, people were always after our powers… so we came to yours. It gets a little lonely, but that's okay. We living our best life on Earth. Ow…! *Lena: At the plate, Lena! *Silver: At the pitcher's mound, also silver! *Lena: Ugh, I can't with that girl *Lena and silver: Uh-oh. *Lena: Uh… *Marcus And Janja: ahh *Lena and silver: ahh From rovio Disney and Hasbro and supernexochannel Janja: Why are you guys hiding out in our garage? Lena and silver: They're comin' for us If they steal our power, they'll conquer the universe. You two have to help us Marcus And Janja: no we don’t Lena and silver: Please. It's life or death. Evil Emperor zurg and Bowser: Good morning, our human and Hyena chum! Janja: Misters Evil emperor Zurg and Bowser: king koppa and zurg Evil emperor Zurg and Bowser: we going to give you five seconds to tell me where they are Lena and silver: Wait! Don't hurt them Bowser: ahh Marcus Punch bowser in the face Lena and silver: Road trip! Woohoo! Marcus and Janja: This can't be happening to us Lena and silver: Oh my God, stop the car right now! Janja: What? What?! Lena and silver: The world's largest rubber band ball? We gotta see it! Marcus And Janja: No, this is not some fun family road trip— Lena and silver: Eh, you're right. It was lame. Gift shop was cool, though. Evil Emperor Zurg and Bowser: Whatever this creatures are… we going to uncover the source of its power! Good cop/bad cop I just thought you might like a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk. Evil Emperor Zurg and Bowser: Of course we want a latte. we love the way you make them!! Janja: We gotta lay low. Silver: Lemme show you how it's done. Lena and silver: So should we get out of here? Janja And Marcus: Yeah. Time to go. Lena and silver: we always wanna do this! Nailed it! Lena and silver: Uh-oh Here comes the boom! Marcus And janja: How are you two not dead? Lena and silver: dancing We have no idea! Evil Emperor Zurg and Bowser: Ooohhh! Give us a big! Fat! Break! Evil emperor zurg and Bowser:That was an illegal left, by the way. Lena and silver: Aww, this one is cute. Let's keep him. Who-hoa! Come on! You got car insurance, right? Both: ahh Evil Emperor Zurg and Bowser: Why would you throw your lifes away for this… silly littles aliens? Lena and silver: Good time Marcus And janja: they are our friends Lena and silver: This is our power and we using it to protect our friends. Lena and silver: So… you're supposed to be Marcus and janja's best friend that he won't shut up about. Lena and silver: Well, We don't see the appeal amused That is very gross! Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailers